Cartoon Cartoon Ronpa Zero
by TiffanyChan123
Summary: C.N. Academy, a new high school for the talented and cartoony, but, when a middle aged man comes to join the school's staff...Things might get a little bit...Despairing... (A prologue to Cartoon Cartoon Ronpa. Rated T For Violence and some bloody moments. Cover Created By: AmyAmyNight)


An olive green space ship is shown flying through the sky, all while Space Ghost is flying behind the ship.

"My megaton ray will slow them down!" Space Ghost exclaimed. He then touched the buttons on his wrists as the golden beam shot out of his hand, causing the ship to shake as it flew.

"What has happened?" Brak said.

"Space Ghost has destroyed our power source!" his brother Sisto said.

"Faster you fool!" Brak replied.

"But master," Sisto said. "We're in the Paranamite sector!"

A pink wave of Paranamite started approaching the ship.

"Turn back you fool!" Brak shouted.

"It's too late!" Sisto said as the ship entered the wave. They then both screamed as there ship was evaporating.

Back on the Phantom Cruiser... (The main ship of Space Ghost and his companions.)

"That was one ship that Brak wasn't expecting!" Jace said looking at Space Ghost.

"Yes! Paranamites." Jan said. "The deadliest creatures in space."

"There was nothing I can do," Space Ghost said. "They were around his ship in seconds, and no one has ever escaped from them. There's a lesson here somewhere..."

"Yes, greed dosen't pay!" Jan replied.

"Especially if it's the price that Brak had to pay!" Said Jace as the screen faded to black.

 **The End**

* * *

Space Ghost sighed in relief as the tape got out of the television, the tape in question was a tape of a Space Ghost episode featuring Brak, one of his enemies and a member of "The Council of Doom".

"Finally...It's over." Tad said. "That stupid as hell talk show can finally be forgotten."

Space Ghost then got the tape and puts it back in it's original box. Tad then walked over to the food court of Ghost Planet Industries and sat at one of the tables, a few moments later however, a familiar cat like creature walked over to the table Space Ghost was at, it was Brak. But now, rather than his villainous self, he was his newer, more stupid self, you see, Brak survived his encounter with the Paranamites, costing his clever personality in the process.

"Heeey buddy!" Said Brak as he sat down near Space Ghost.

Space Ghost sighed. "What is it Brak, I'm trying to relax here!"

"Well I got something to share with you about." Brak said. "It's something about a thing called a talent!"

"What talent?"

"Well...I'm the Ultimate Singer!" Brak replied in delight.

"Ultimate what?" Space Ghost replied in surprise. "How can you be the "Ultimate Singer"!"

"Well...I sing constantly!" Brak giggled. "Oh! I'm also going to this super cool school called C.N. Academy! It has lots of talented pee-pole! It might even be better than Learnmore High School!" He then walked out the room happily.

Space Ghost stopped to think for a few seconds.

"C. N. Academy, that sounds...A bit familiar..." He thought. "It feels like something genuienly interesting...And I could be a nice member of staff, I mean look at me! I'm super good looking and surprisingly smart, in or out of my superhero costume."

He then flew over to Brak now intrigued by C.N. Academy.

"Tell me more about C.N. Academy!" Space Ghost said rapidly.

"Well the school is located twenty minutes away from Jerkwater High School and the staff member sign ups are in a hour and-" Said Brak as Space Ghost flew out of the room.

* * *

He then flew through one of the hallways, running into Jeannie, one of the workers at Ghost Planet Industries.

"Excuse me Miss. Jeannie, I'm in a bit of a rush, you know where the Phantom Cruiser is?" Space Ghost called.

Jeannie sighed. "Just outside the building near the carpark-"

"Thank you Jeannie!" Space Ghost said as he rapidly flew past her, she then put her right hand to her face in annoyance.

As soon as Space Ghost got out of the building of Ghost Planet Industries, he smiled, he then looked in the distance, the car park had around ten to fifteen cars, with the Phantom Cruiser standing out among them.

Space Ghost flew over to the Phantom Cruiser without a second thought, he looked at the orange spaceship before him, it was actually a bittersweet feeling. On One hand, Space Ghost had the very spaceship he would use to fight villains, while on the other, it felt weird not going into the ship without his sidekicks Jan and Jace and there monkey Blip.

Tad then got inside the Phantom Cruiser, turned on the machine, and flew off into space...His destination...C.N. Academy.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Woop woop! Prologue is out! And if you don't know who Jeannie is...Well, she's a character from the Old Cartoon Network compilation comics, (Cartoon Cartoons for example.) mainly the Space Ghost parts of it. And that part at the beginning...A reference to Brak's final appearance in the original Space Ghost cartoon.**

 **Please read and review! I really appreaciate it!**


End file.
